Louise
Louise Bryant, played by Kristen Sieh, is a bohemian novelist from San Francisco. She starts a romantic relationship with Angela Darmody in June 1921. She is murdered with Angela by Manny Horvitz on July 25 1921. The character has some similarities to the historical feminist, anarachist and communist Louise Bryant. Biography Season 2 Angela and Tommy Darmody watch holidaymakers form a human pyramid on the beach. The beach matron approaches and instructs Angela’s neighbour to pull her skirt down. The matron admonishes the woman, explaining that her skirt is shorter than the legal requirement that it sit no more than 7 inches above the knee. Angela interjects that the matrons will actually measure. Her neighbour wonders what kind of town Atlantic City is and the matron archly tells her that she will write a summons to make it clear. The woman instructs the matron to make the fine out to Molly Fletcher. Angela guesses that “Molly” is a visitor and she confirms that she has come from San Francisco. She is shocked when presented with the ten dollar fine and says that she is unable to pay. The matron blows a whistle, calling over a Sheriff’s Deputy to arrest “Molly”, and she stands up drawing calls and whistles from the men on the beach. The matron complains that she is attracting the “beach lizards”. She is unperturbed and wiggles her legs at the gawkers. The matron explains the situation to the deputy she summoned and he asks if “Molly” really wants to go to jail. Angela intercedes, telling the Deputy that she is a cousin and offering to pay the fine. The matron agrees to this and instructs Angela to cover up her neighbour before continuing along the beach. ("Two Boats and a Lifeguard") Louise takes Angela to a party near the sea. Cars are parked disordered on the sand and a ukulele player can be heard as they approach. Angela wonders what the place is and Lousie says that it is just a house. Inside the revellers are drinking freely and dancing. Angela wonders if Louise knows the other partygoers and Louise says that most of them are local performers. She finds glasses and a bottle and pours drinks for them both. Angela wonders at Louise knowing anyone when she is new in town. Louise mentions that she has a friend named Arthur who should be at the party. Lousie tells Angela about a sand sculpture she saw at a party a month earlier as they work their way through the crowds and find Arthur Lasch. He asks Louise if she dreamt about him and she relates a dream about a purple snake that she chopped up. Arthur claims the dream was about his penis and Louise jokes that everything is before introducing him to Angela. Louise tells Angela that Arthur is a hoofer (a professional dancer) and he invites Angela to dance with him. She declines and Louise sends him away before taking Angela’s hand and, sensing trepidation, reassures her that they are invisible to the crowd. Later in the night they sit on the deck next to the ukulele player and share a kiss. ("Two Boats and a Lifeguard") On July 25 1921 Angela's husband Jimmy Darmody goes to visit Princeton, New Jersey on bootlegging business. Angela arranges for Tommy's grandmother to look after him and invites Louise to the beach house she shares with Jimmy. Louise takes a shower while Angela sleeps. When Louise comes out of the shower she is shot and killed by Manny Horvitz, an enemy of Jimmy's. Horvitz also murders Angela and leaves her body lying next to Louise. ("Georgia Peaches") Relationships *Angela Darmody: Romantic interest (deceased) *Arthur Lasch: Friend *Manny Horvitz: Murderer (deceased) Memorable Quotes *"What kind of town is this?" ("Two Boats and a Lifeguard") Appearances External Links *Louise Bryant on Wikipedia Category:Season 2 Category:Deceased Category:Recurring Characters Category:Writers (characters)